Amor es una palabra pequeña
by gioconda91
Summary: Emma está a punto de casarse con Hook, pero una semana antes oye una conversación que la deja llena de dudas. Regina es la única que puede resolver esas dudas, por eso un domingo por la mañana Emma aparece en pijama frente a su puerta, extrañamente nerviosa.
1. Chapter 1

"Amor" es una palabra pequeña

Derechos: No son mías.

Sinopsis: Emma está a punto de casarse con Hook, pero una semana antes oye una conversación que la deja llena de dudas. Regina es la única que puede resolver esas dudas, por eso un domingo por la mañana Emma aparece en pijama frente a su puerta, extrañamente nerviosa.

Era domingo y el día había amanecido soleado y tranquilo. Regina Mills había despertado más tarde de lo que era habitual en ella, pero hoy no tenía ningún compromiso, salvo el de acabar con un villano. Pero el grupo había decidido tomarse el día libre. Regina no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que durmió tanto tiempo seguido.

Después de un desayuno copioso, la morena, todavía en pijama, se echó sobre el diván con un libro, un regalo de Emma, "Matar un Ruiseñor". Sonrió con ternura, acariciando el lomo del libro y luego lo abrió y justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia. Regina suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, dejando el libro a un lado, sobre el diván. Sabía que algo iba a perturbar su domingo libre, no podía ser tan bonito.

Al abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue encontrar al otro lado a la señorita Swan, era la persona que menos esperaba. Tenía entendido que hoy Emma, Hook y Henry tenían picnic.

\- ¿Emma?- Regina la observó de los pies a la cabeza. Venía en pijama, con un abrigo y botas de borrego y su habitual gorro.- ¿Estás bien?.- Emma se movía inquieta y parecía bastante perturbada y Regina sabía que algo andaba mal con la rubia.

\- Regina… yo… no sé… verás…- Emma era incapaz de acabar ninguna frase y Regina sonrió extrañada.

-Emma, tranquila.- Puso una mano con ternura sobre su hombro y la invitó a pasar. A Regina no le pasó desapercibido que una vez dentro de la casa, Emma, sutilmente, se deshizo de su mano sobre el hombro, como si le quemara. Regina la observó extrañada con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Has tenido una visión? ¿Soy yo, verdad?.- Preguntó ya resignada.

\- ¿Qué…?.- Emma la miró sorprendida, no entendiendo como Regina podía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Emma estaba segura de que Regina nunca jamas le haría daño premeditadamente, pero al parecer la morena no lo tenía claro.- No.- Emma suspiró, volviéndose para enfrentar a Regina en el pasillo. Volvió a mostrarse inquieta y Regina disimuló una sonrisa para no herirla, porque la pobre parecía entrañablemente vergonzosa. Hubo un minuto de silencio.

\- ¿Se trata de Hook?.- Se atrevió la reina a preguntar.

\- Nooo.- Emma parpadeó, intentando olvidar el hecho de que estaba a punto de casarse. - Es que… anoche escuché a Gold hablar con Belle y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijeron.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué dijeron?.- Emma bajó la mirada avergonzada. Las palabras no le salían. - Vamos, Emma, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- Le dijo Regina un poco dolida al ver que Emma se mostraba recelosa.

\- Lo sé, no se trata de eso. Es que ahora que estoy aquí… creo que es una estupidez.- Murmuró Emma para sí mismo. - Lo siento.- Dijo aturdida.- Mejor me voy.

Emma hizo el intento de marcharse y entonces Regina la sostuvo fuertemente del codo. La rubia bajó la cabeza resignada, sabiendo que la morena no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Emma se dio la vuelta, enfrentandola, y sin previo aviso besó a Regina. Un beso brusco pero soso, labio contra labio fruncido. Regina se apartó como un resorte y con una sonrisa incrédula.

\- ¡Emma!. ¿Qué demonios…

\- ¡Losiento!.- Se apresuró Emma a decir con una mano tapando su boca, no creyendo ni ella misma lo acababa de hacer. - No es lo que crees…- se apresuró a explicar.- Es que… Gold… el viejo dijo que tu y yo teníamos una relación más allá del amor verdadero y que ninguna boda iba a librarnos del destino… que un solo beso demostraría lo que decía. Dios...- Dijo mesándose el pelo.- ¿Le ves algún sentido?.

La cara de Regina era todo un poema. Sus ojos se salían de las órbitas y su boca estaba abierta de par en par. De repente estalló en carcajadas. - ¿En serio le diste importancia a algo que dijo Gol?, recuerda que es solo un viejo místico, algo chocho si me permites decirlo.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

\- Era una conversación espontanea, no parecía premeditada… no sé, entonces me sonó creíble, pero es solo una estupidez… es obvio que no ha pasado nada… ni he sentido nada...- Murmuró esto ultimo algo dudosa, con una sonrisa falsa.- Pero tenía que comprobarlo.

\- Pues menudo beso me has dado. Si yo quisiera romper una maldición, jamás usaría ese beso, señorita Swan, es obvio que no ibas a sentir nada.- Rio bromeando.- Siento que aun están dormidos.- Le dijo para picarla, tocándose los labios.

\- No me hagas sentir más vergüenza, por favor, que ridículo he hecho.- Dijo lastimera.- ¿Es posible que no lo haya hecho bien?.- Preguntó preocupada.

\- A ver, ven.- Dijo Regina de repente más seria.- Vamos a comprobarlo correctamente y así te quedas tranquila, ¿te parece?.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa relajada.

\- ¿Otra vez?.- Preguntó nerviosa.- No va a pasar nada… no debí hacerle caso.- Dijo moviéndose inquieta.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero te conozco y sé que volverás a tener dudas y será mejor terminar con ellas lo antes posible y que no te comas mucho el tarro. Con todo lo que se te viene encima, has de estar centrada. - Regina no esperó el argumento de Emma, que nunca llegó a salir de su boca. Regina había pasado una mano suavemente por detrás suya, quedando en su nuca y con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla, algo que a Emma le hizo sentir algo extraño en el estomago. Se acercó lentamente, quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de la rubia. - Cierra los ojos, eso es raro.- Murmuró mandona. Emma enseguida lo hizo así.

Los labios de Regina rozaron los suyos con tanta ternura que Emma pensó que se derretiría allí mismo. Eran dulces, suaves y tiernos. No recordaba haber besado nunca unos labios tan cálidos como aquellos. Antes, al besarla, los había presionado tan fuerte, que le parecieron tan duros como una roca. Regina tenía razón cuando dijo que "eso" nunca entraría dentro de la categoría de "besos para romper maldiciones". Suspiró cuando Regina introdujo suavemente su lengua rozando sutilmente la suya.

Regina empezaba ahora a sentirse extrañamente mucho más nerviosa. No pensó que iba a sentir nada, pero solo el roce de sus labios, hizo que su corazón se acelerase incontrolable. ¿Debería seguir? ¿Y si pasaba algo y todo cambiaba? El miedo la hizo parar y contenerse por un momento, hasta que sintió como era Emma la que acortaba la pequeña distancia entre ellas y tomaba su labio inferior entre los suyos, rozándolos con la lengua tímidamente. Regina no pensó, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó embargar por aquellas sensaciones nuevas. Se sentía como una pila recargándose de energía y no iba a parar. El beso se fue haciendo más profundo y Regina no podía creer que estuviera teniendo deseos de desvestir a Emma en aquel momento. ¿Como era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de aquello, antes? El calor iba en aumento, Regina sentía que la energía era tanta que empezaba a desbordarla, demasiada carga. ¿Sentiría Emma lo mismo? De repente una explosión de magia, demasiado fuerte, las obligó a separarse.

Ambas se miraron, con los ojos abiertos como platos y aturdidas.

\- Wooo, wooo, woooo.- Decía Emma, recuperando el aliento y la compostura, mientras negaba incrédula.

\- Tranquila.- Dijo Regina bajito, sin comprender qué había pasado.

\- No me digas que esté tranquila, Regina.- Dijo Emma nerviosa, frotándose la frente y con la otra mano señalándola acusadora.- Es culpa tuya.- Dijo a la defensiva.

\- ¿Culpa mía?, eres tu la de las dudas.

\- Pues tendrías que haberlo dejado estar, te recuerdo que voy a casarme.- Dijo levantando la voz.

\- Pues casate, esto no cambia nada, no significa nada… nuestras energías son fuertes y eso es todo. Eso es lo que ha pasado. - Emma frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Entonces no crees lo que ha dicho Gold?.- Inquirió Emma más relajada.

\- Claro que no.- Regina respiró, temía que darle una buena explicación a Emma pero no la tenía.- Creo que nuestras magias son poderosas por eso se atraen y se repelen… eso… suele ocurrir...- Mintió.

\- Vale...- Emma se quedó cabizbaja sin saber qué decir o cómo comportarse. Se sentía algo ridícula.

\- Venga, disfruta de este día y ve a prepararte para ese picnic, anda. No le des más vueltas. - Le dijo Regina tocándola en el brazo levemente con naturalidad y confianza, como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Sí, eso. Le dije a Henry que te lo comentara, pero se le olvidó.

\- Sí, un plan genial, ¿Quieres que lleve las velas o las pones tu?.- Comentó Regina con sarcasmo.

\- No seas tonta, mis padres también vienen.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

"Amor" es una palabra pequeña

Derechos: No son mías.

Capitulo 2

Había días en los que Regina hubiese preferido quedarse en la cama todo el día, como aquel mismo. La situación era la siguiente: Estaban en el parque, sentados en el suelo, ella entre Henry y Emma, y Hook junto a Emma; y frente a ellos, David y Mary Margaret, quien sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Neal. Emma parecía tener una fiebre hormonal y no paraba de hacerle carantoñas y dar abrazos a Hook, quien sorprendido los recibía muy gustoso. La otra que también se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su hija, fue Mary Margaret, quien la observaba con suspicacia. Para colmo de males, Henry se mostraba especialmente cariñoso y estaba a punto de colapsar los nervios de la morena. Y lo mismo ocurría con la familia de los encantadores. ¿Qué pasaba aquel día, acaso habían desayunado todos azúcar?

\- ¡Bueno, ya está bien!.- Alzó la voz la reina.- ¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa aquí?

Todos la miraban asustados.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

\- Vamos.- Bufó Regina.- Estáis más raros de lo normal, y eso que sois una familia bastante rarita, a excepción de ti, cariño.- Dijo volviéndose para acariciar la cabeza de Henry con ternura.- Estáis todos demasiado sonrientes, demasiado felices… y muy… cariñosos los unos con los otros...- Dijo señalando con sus manos a ambas parejas.

\- Regina, es normal que te sientas así, después de haber perdido a alguien amado...- Comenzó a decir Mary Margaret…

\- No es eso… es solo que no parecéis vosotros.- Murmuró Regina, sintiéndose de repente desamparada cuando se dio cuenta de que solamente ella veía lo que ocurría.

\- Tranquila Regina, es que solo intentamos disfrutar de este día libre y estamos contentos, no hacemos daño a nadie, solo relajate y dejate llevar.- Le dijo Hook, palmeando su espalda de forma amistosa. Regina suspiro y entorno los ojos mirando a Hook.

\- ¿Veis a lo que me refiero? ¿Hook no es así conmigo?.

\- ¿Cómo que no?.- Reclamó Hook un poco indignado.

\- No recuerdo que hayas tenido muchas palabras de consuelo hacia mí.- Le dijo la morena, retándole con la mirada.

Hook se la quedó mirando pensativo, probablemente intentando recordar alguna vez en la que hubiese sido amable con ella de verdad. Abrió la boca y levanto el garfio como para disponerse a rememorar una ocasión, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza resignado.

\- Y Henry, no te ofendas, pero hoy el cupo de abrazos se acabó, no he podido casi comer entre abrazo y abrazo tuyo. - Henry se quedó pensativo.- Y vosotros… bueno, vosotros siempre sois así. - Dijo señalando a David y Mary Margaret con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Por qué parece que nos acaba de insultar?.- Le preguntó Mary Margaret a David por lo bajini.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Emma?.- Preguntó Mary Margaret señalando con descaro a su hija. Emma, que se había mantenido al margen, esperando pasar desapercibida, se atragantó con el trozo de fresa que se había llevado a la boca momentos antes. - Ella sí que ha estado rara.- Emma abrió los ojos, sin dejar de toser.

\- Bebe agua y levanta los brazos.- Le sugirió Regina de manera maternal.- Tu madre tiene razón, no sueles ser tan cariñosa en público, salvo en momentos de vida o muerte.-rememoró Regina.

\- Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la explosión de magia de esta mañana.- Sugirió de repente Mary Margaret.

Emma volvió a toser escandalosamente. En esta ocasión se había atragantado con el agua y los demás la miraron sorprendidos por su reacción, salvo Regina, que también se había quedados sospechosamente muda.

\- ¿Sabes qué ha sido, Emma?.- Inquirió su padre con sospecha.

\- No.- Casi escupió Emma con rapidez. - Yo no he notado nada….- Mintió evitando mirar a Regina.

\- Pues ha sido bestial y luego parecía que de repente todo era hermoso, perfecto y alegre. - Explicó Henry encantado.

\- Sí.- Coincidió Mary Margaret.- Nos sentimos como bendecidos, no sabría explicarlo, pero era una magia preciosa.- Dijo emocionada como una niña pequeña.

\- Disculpadme, no me encuentro muy bien, voy al baño.- Dijo Emma, incorporándose y evitando que Mary siguiera con el tema.

\- Te acompaño, yo también necesito ir.- Dijo Regina incorporando tras ella.

Mientras los demás seguían comentando lo increíble que había sido la explosión de magia, Emma y Regina se alejaban a paso ligero.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?.- Preguntó Regina cuando vio que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

\- Estaba disimulando.- Se defendió Emma.

\- ¿Restregándote con Hook?, así colo conseguirás pillar algo.- Dijo la morena con su habitual mordacidad. - Tú no eres así.

\- Pero los demás no estaban disimulando, yo también he notado que estaban raros.- Murmuró Emma parándose y enfrentándose a Regina.- ¿Crees que es resultado de la explosión de esta mañana?

\- Pues, sinceramente no lo sé, esto se escapa de mi conocimiento. - Reflexionó la reina.

\- Sé con quién podemos hablar.

\- Gold.- Adivinó Regina.- Vale, iremos esta noche, te espero en la mansión sobre las nueve.- Emma carraspeó incomoda.- ¿Qué?.- Inquirió Regina.

\- Esta noche Hook y yo habíamos planeado una cena romántica, aprovechando que Henry se quedaría contigo...- Emma tragó saliva cuando la cara de la morena se crispó en una mueca de asco que intentaba disimular tras una frívola sonrisa.

\- También podemos esperar, es… normal que queráis pasar tiempo juntos… teniendo en cuenta que...- Regina se detuvo incapaz de terminar la frase.

\- Voy a morir…

\- Solo es una visión Emma, no significa que necesariamente vaya a ocurrir así, pero es normal que tengas miedo y que quieras aprovechar el tiempo. Podemos ir mañana.- Dijo Regina tragándose el malestar que se le había instalado en el estomago.

\- No… lo cierto es que no me apetece mucho eso cena… - Dijo Emma mirando la punta de sus pies.

\- ¿No?.- Regina preguntó extrañada y sorprendida.

\- Con todo lo que está pasando, se supone que debería disfrutar cada momento, pero… no es así. No dejo de pensar en el encapuchado y en la sensación de su espada clavándose en mi estómago. No puedo simplemente olvidarlo.- Regina observó a la rubia. Se había abrazado a sí misma y sus ojos estaban brillantes. La morena entendió al instante lo mucho que le habría costado admitir aquello.

\- Ven aquí.- Ordenó Regina ofreciéndole un abrazo. Emma la miró extrañada, dudó por un instante y luego se lanzó a sus brazos como una niña pequeña, conteniendo el llanto.

Ambas se fundieron en el abrazo. Emma hundió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Regina, aspirando con fuerza su perfume. El abrazo se sentía cómodo y cálido, como llegar a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, ponerse el pijama y sentarse frente a la chimenea. Emma apretó la cintura de la morena, de forma que el agarre se hizo más profundo y sus cuerpos se rozaron totalmente. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Regina, pero de repente una nueva explosión las alejó lanzándolas al suelo.

\- "Mierda".- Farfulló Emma mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba el trasero. - ¡Esta noche a las nueve!.- Le dijo a Regina mirándola con convicción.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

"Amor" es una palabra pequeña

Derechos: No son mías.

Capitulo 3

Regina no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seguía más nerviosa y alterada de lo normal, pero fuera todo era un caos de felicidad. Familias enteras paseaban bajo las estrellas con sus hijos de la mano, había fuegos artificiales y música. Regina ni siquiera sabía de dónde habían salido tantos puestecitos ambulantes.

Estaba mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio, desde donde tenía una vista panorámica de todo Storybrook, cuando vio venir a lo lejos el llamativo coche de Emma Swan. Suspiró aliviada y corrió hasta las escaleras, pero se detuvo dignamente antes de bajarlas… no debía mostrarse tan desesperada… por verla… pero lo cierto es que se moría de ganas. Chasqueó la lengua disgustada cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Nadie debía enterarse jamás de que la señorita Swan comenzaba a parecerle atractiva, sobre todo porque podía ser solo algo pasajero consecuencia de algún nuevo hechizo. Toda la teoría de Gold le parecía una tremenda estupidez, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Es verdad que Henry unía sus destinos inevitablemente y por él habían dejado sus grandes diferencias de lado… lo que supuso que ambas terminaran tomándose cariño y acabaran siendo amigas… y desde que se deshizo de su parte malvada, todo era mucho más fácil entre ellas. Pero esta mañana habían dado un paso más… y su relación era ahora muy confusa. Lo extraño es que a pesar de sus sospechas, Regina no se sentía bajo ninguna maldición o hechizo, sino libre de ellos… esa era la sensación.

Cuando Regina puso finalmente sus pies en el piso, el timbre sonó con insistencia. Regina esperó unos segundos y finalmente se dirigió a paso lento hasta la puerta de la entrada. Se atusó el pelo coqueta, mirándose en el espejo del recibidor e inspiró profundamente antes de abrir.

Emma entró como una estampida, llevándose a Regina con ella hasta la pared. Se quedaron mirándose, intensamente, Emma incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los labios de la morena y ésta intentando comprender que locura se había apoderado de la rubia. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero Emma la volvió a sorprender, cortando sus palabras con un beso. Un beso que se hizo pasional, donde la razón había desaparecido completamente y solo había sensaciones y emociones… tan intensas que fue imposible detenerlas… imposible ganar la batalla. Una pasión tan radical que las llevó a lo largo del pasillo, sin que el beso se detuviera salvo en los segundos en los que necesitaron tomar aire. El sofá no llegó a recibirlas… sino que ambas cayeron sobre la moqueta del salón. Emma encima de Regina, acababa de abandonar los labios de la morena y ahora aspiraba su cuello mientras lo besaba. La reina se estremeció de placer y gimió deseando sentir lo mismo en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

\- Emma...- Su nombre sonó como un quejido en los labios de Regina y la rubia deseó oírlo de nuevo. Probó bajando por su hombro hasta el escote, lamió la zona con generosidad y Regina gimió su nombre de nuevo, pero acompañó el gemido con un pequeño temblor de todo su cuerpo. Emma sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a desabotonar la camisa burdeos que llevaba puesta Regina, pero en ese momento, ambas oyeron la voz de alguien, relativamente cerca….

\- ¿Hola?.- Emma y Regina se miraron asustadas y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, ambas se incorporaron y adecentaron sus ropas. Regina carraspeó, cuando se preparó mentalmente para contestar.- ¿Regina, estás ahí?- Era la voz de Gold.

\- Emm, sí.- Dijo sorprendida de que se tratase de él, y con señas, le indicó a Emma que se sentara. Ella se sentó en otro extremo y aparentó tranquilidad.- Pasa, estoy en el salón.

\- La puerta estaba abierta...- Comentó Gold, entrando y sorprendiéndose al ver allí a Emma.- Señorita Swan, no esperaba verla aquí.- Confesó animado.- Pero me agrada, porque lo que tenemos que hablar es algo que concierne a ambas.- Dijo tomando asiento junto a Emma.

\- Precisamente nos preparábamos para ir a verle.- Le dijo Emma todavía sorprendida por la inesperada visita y por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Sí… lo sé… habéis roto mi maldición.- Dijo un poco apesadumbrado.- Pero yo sabía que más tarde o más temprano un beso entre vosotras ocurriría.

\- ¿Roto?.- Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par. - ¿Qué dices?

\- Esta mañana os besasteis, ¿no es así?.- Emma miró a Regina sorprendida y asustada. - ¿Y ahora cómo os sentís?

\- Igual.- Respondió Emma rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Emma!.- Regina llamó su atención, sin comprender como podía ser a veces tan estúpida.- Ahora ya sabe que tu y yo nos hemos besados.- Y Regina indicó que guardara silencio.- ¿Quieres decir que Emma y yo estábamos bajo una maldición?

\- No exactamente, estáis bajo varias maldiciones, de hecho, todavía os queda por romper una y por esta última maldición es por lo que estoy aquí.- Aclaró sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Y quién nos maldijo esta vez, cuando?.- Inquirió Emma incorporándose y alejándose de Gold, prudentemente.

\- Yo, por supuesto.- Dijo el brujo orgulloso.- La primera maldición es realmente fuerte porque supone hacer olvidar a dos personas que están destinadas a enamorarse. Creo que Regina la conoce, ¿Verdad querida?.- Regina lo miró con odio.

\- Eres un cerdo…

\- ¿Sabe señorita Swan que Regina maldijo a sus padres hechizando a Blanca con esta misma maldición? Todavía es peor cuando afecta solo a uno de ellos.- Dijo haciendo que la sangre de Regina se templara.

\- Ya vale.- Lo detuvo Regina, frustrada. - A mi no me engañas, esta no es más que una de tus tantas invenciones… no sé que es lo que quieres ahora.

\- Está bien, merecéis una buena explicación.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando.- Antes de que Emma naciera, el destino la eligió como la salvadora, la única que podría romper la maldición de Regina. Pude ver lo que ocurría en el futuro, cómo Emma aparecía en Storybrook, tras la pista de un hombre, te encontraba a ti en su lugar. Como os enamorabais poco a poco y vuestro beso rompía la maldición. Así debería haber sido.

\- Pero igualmente rompimos la maldición.- Le dijo Emma sin comprender.- Aunque no ocurriese exactamente así.

\- Mi gran preocupación señorita Swan, no es que rompieseis la maldición, sino que rompieseis todas las maldiciones, incluso aquella que une al ser oscuro a la forma de un humano… porque eso es lo que pasará si ambas consumáis, así de poderosa es vuestra magia unida.- Emma y Regina bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas y Gold se dio cuenta de que posiblemente eso mismo estaba a punto de ocurrir momentos antes.- Creo que he llegado justo a tiempo.- Dijo jocoso.

\- Esto es una locura.- Se quejó Emma paseándose de un lado a otro mientras se echaba las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Quieres decir que cambiaste el curso de nuestro destino porque no querías perder tu poder?.- Gold negó.

\- Porque si ocurre, yo moriré.- Gold encogió sus hombros.- El viejo Rumpelstinski no lo habría permitido. Probablemente tampoco yo.- Confesó sin más.- Aun así, he venido a deciros que no intervendré más, podéis amaros por fin… pero puedo proponeros un trato… un solo trato que impedirá que algunas personas salgan heridas y que yo muera.

\- No nos interesa Gold.- Dijo Regina alterada.

\- Espera…- Emma parecía tener curiosidad.- Quiero oír su trato.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

"Amor" es una palabra pequeña

Derechos: No son mías.

Capitulo 4

\- Espera…- Emma sentía curiosidad.- Quiero oír de qué trato habla.

\- Bueno, existe una opción, puedo volver a repetir la maldición de olvido de amor, eso os hará enterrar todo lo que ha pasado, será como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y solo nos quedaría esperar que dure.- Dijo Gold sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Aunque Regina no quería hacer ningún trato con Gold, lo que había propuesto era una solución bastante diplomática para todos, a decir verdad… pero estos sentimientos eran reales y no quería que desaparecieran. Sería como vivir una mentira y nunca sería feliz.

Emma la miró de soslayo y carraspeó algo incomoda.- ¿ Qué opinas, Regina?.- Preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla de frente.

\- Yo… lo dejo a tu elección.- Dijo tragándose las ganas de gritarle que no aceptara y cerrando los ojos resignada. En el fondo no deseaba que personas como Hook, David, Blanca o tal vez Henry, pudieran sufrir como consecuencia de su negativa a aceptar el trato, no quería cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros toda la vida.

\- Quiero preguntarte algo, antes de decidir y me gustaría que fueras sincero.- Argumentó la rubia.

\- Pregunte.- respondió Gold relajadamente.

\- ¿Todo esto significa que Regina es mi amor verdadero?. - Regina miró a Emma sorprendida.

\- Emma, Robin era mi amor verdadero.- Emma miró a Regina con incredulidad.

\- No, no lo era, siempre lo ha sido Emma y siempre lo será. El problema es que en el momento en que esa hada de pacotilla te guío hasta tu supuesto amor verdadero, Regina, lo hizo en un tiempo en el que Emma aun no había nacido. - Gold sonrió con soberbia.- Digamos que el polvo de hadas le guió hacia alguien "parecido".- Explicó Gold con sinceridad.

\- Tiene mucho sentido.- Murmuró Emma cerca de Regina, que permaneció seria y sin mirarla. La rubia suspiró cansada.- Ambos eramos ladrones...- Regina la miró con disgusto, para luego ignorarla.

\- ¿Recuerdas, Regina, cuando bajamos a Infrabrook, cuando intentaste sacarle a Emma su corazón?.- Continuó Gold. Regina asintió con interés.- En aquel momento solo yo era consciente de la verdadera razón, dos almas gemelas poseedoras de magia, no pueden extraerse el corazón.- Explicó Gold. Regina bajó la mirada intentando recordar dónde había leído aquello antes, pero sabiendo que era cierto.

\- De acuerdo, queremos pensarlo, Gold.- Irrumpió Emma nerviosa.

\- Está bien, pero les advierto de algo, cuanto más tiempo transcurra, más fuertes se harán los sentimientos. - Dijo Gold dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Avísenme cuando estén listas. - Y salió de la casa sin más.

Emma se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, intentando guardar las formas ante Gold. Regina, por su parte, estaba junto a la ventana, mirando pensativa al exterior, con los brazos en cruz.

\- No le creo.- Dijo finalmente.- Pero debo admitir que muchas cosas encajan y luego está este sentimiento.- parecía hablar para sí misma.- No había experimentado una pasión tan fuerte ni siquiera con Daniel.- Continuó murmurando más bajito.- Y solo en un día...- Dijo incrédula, alzando un poco más la voz, como si eso último le asustara.

\- Si, es increíble.- Dijo Emma riéndose, como si aquello no fuera consigo misma.

\- Sí, vamos a reírnos todos, esto es tan divertido.- Dijo sarcástica, mordiéndose la lengua. Emma dejó de reírse instantáneamente.- ¿Qué sientes tu?.- Preguntó con tal inseguridad que a Emma le enterneció profundamente. No podía mentirle.

\- Me siento igual que tú. No quiero sentir estas cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo, Regina, y no sé si estoy preparada para sobrellevarlo.- Regina bajó su rostro rápidamente, evitando mirar a Emma. Ésta se acercó con dulzura a la morena y le tomó el rostro con sus manos, para obligarla a mirarla. - Pero esto que siento ahora, siento que es lo correcto… y me hace feliz. - Regina levantó su rostro y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad.- Sé que debería decirte que aceptáramos el trato, por el bien común, pero estoy harta de buscar la felicidad de los demás y conformarme con esta felicidad irreal. - Emma besó a Regina con ternura, con calma y una pasión silenciosa. - Es como debió haber sido, por eso sé que lo aceptarán. - Continuó al separarse.

\- Emma, olvidas lo más importante, nuestra felicidad no merece la vida de nadie.- Recalcó Regina, tomando las manos de Emma, que aun sujetaban su cara, y apartándolas con dulzura.

\- Regina, creo que Gold no está diciendo toda la verdad.- Argumentó Emma.

\- ¿En qué te basas?.- Preguntó Regina curiosa.

\- En que Gold ya perdió su oscuridad y no murió, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?.- Regina asintió de acuerdo.- Creo que lo de su muerte es todo patraña, lo único que no quiere es perder su oscuridad y su magia.

\- Es típico de Gold manipular a las personas así. - Admitió Regina.- Se me ocurre que podríamos buscar información. Tal vez en algún libro hallemos alguna pista que nos permita asegurarnos de que Gold no nos está mintiendo. - Propuso Regina.

\- Bien, vayamos, con suerte es posible que Bella esté allí. - Dijo Emma tomando en ese instante la mano de Regina y saliendo de la casa.

Regina se dejó arrastrar por Emma sin poner pegas, aunque le estaba suponiendo un gran esfuerzo. Una vez fuera, cerró la puerta y comenzaron a andar en dirección a la salida. En el trascurso de aquellos 200 metros, Emma tomó la mano de Regina de nuevo y la acarició con miedo. Aquel contacto era eléctrico y demasiado placentero. Al llegar a la verja, Regina se percató de que estaban en la calle, carraspeó y apartó con disimulo su mano.

\- Vamos en tu coche.- Propuso Emma.

\- ¿Lo dudabas?.- Preguntó Regina alzando una ceja.

Emma cabizbaja se paró en la puerta del colipoto. De más era sabido por todos la aversión que Regina sentía por el escarabajo amarillo de Emma.

Continuará..


End file.
